Our institution (University of California, Irvine, College of Medicine and affiliated hospitals) is a new member of the Gynecologic Oncology Group. The overall goals of the Group and the study protocols are described in the Group chairman's grant application. The Division of Gynecologic Oncology, Department of Gynecology and Obstetrics, College of Medicine, University of California, Irvine and its affiliated hospitals will conduct the clinical studies. The two major institutions involved in the accession of patients to protocol will be: California College of Medicine, University of California, Irvine, Dept. Gyn/Ob, 101 City Drive South, Orange, California, 92668, and Women's Hospital, Memorial Medical Center, 2801 Atlantic Blvd., Long Beach, California, 90801. Our institution will register all new gynecological cancer patients entering our hospitals with the Group operations office and will participate in the following Group studies: Protocols #13, 14, 20, 22, 24, 25, 26 (C-H), 28, 29, 31, 32, 33, 34, 36, 37, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 7601 & 7602, and 284 cases are estimated yearly for grant period 1980 through 1985.